


limitless undying love (like a million suns)

by SaraJaye



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura (Voltron) Lives, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crying, Emotions, End of War, Feelings, Friendship, Gen, Homecoming, Hugs, Introspection, Peace, The lions sacrifice themselves, kinda bittersweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 06:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17523497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: She can see the realities for miles, and wonders if any of those people know just how close they came to disappearing forever.





	limitless undying love (like a million suns)

**Author's Note:**

> 001\. universe

They've done it. Against all odds, they've done it, all realities are _safe_ and the war is _over_ and they'd done it without...no, that's not entirely true. Allura closes her eyes, the image of Blue fading into the light still fresh in her mind. The lions are gone now, their time had passed and they'd given themselves to restore what was lost. Not _everything,_ they could not restore people's lives, but Altea and Daibazaal are _back_ and they will start anew.

But _they're_ alive. And even if they could not restore the lives lost, they'll honor their sacrifices and ensure they are never forgotten no matter what.

Allura opens her eyes again, the white light of existence itself fading into brilliant colors, and she lets out the breath she's been holding onto for who knows how long. She can see the realities for miles, every universe full of planets and stars healed by the lions' noble sacrifice. Empires, kingdoms, cities, lands full of people who will live another day. Allura wonders if any of those people realize just how close they came to disappearing forever.

They float slowly down towards the Earth, through countless galaxies and stars, the universes stretched out before them. Allura loses herself in the view, in the feeling of breath and life and sight.

_We're alive._

A sniffle catches her attention, and she looks to her side to see Pidge floating beside her, wiping at her eyes. Allura pulls her into a hug, letting a few tears of her own escape. Hunk, bless him, has to join in immediately, pulling Lance and Shiro and Keith along with him.

It's okay. They all need this, knowing how close they came to death, that they'll never see their faithful lions again. _But they'll be with the castle again, their home, and the Paladins of Old as well. Even Zarkon will be reunited with his beloved Black at long last._

Zarkon and Honerva. It's hard to say if they truly paid for their sins, reunited so happily in the afterlife, but Honerva herself had accepted that she would never truly win her son's forgiveness at least in this reality. Perhaps somewhere, exists a Honerva who never did cross that line, who was able to make amends with Lotor.

Deep down, she hopes so.

She holds Pidge closer, resting her cheek against Lance's shoulder as she feels him squeezing her hand. Beside him, Shiro holds onto Keith as if afraid he might float away any second. But this isn't like the time they were trapped in space, slowly going insane with anger and insecurity. They float gently, little by little, down to Earth.

_Together. Like the family we are._

When they finally touch ground, Coran is rushing to greet them with bear hugs and everyone's friends and families are cheering. For a moment, Allura can hear the cheers of every reality across the universe mingled with theirs, and the overwhelming sense of peace radiates through every pore of her.

"Welcome home," Commander Iverson says warmly. _Home._ Because in the end it doesn't matter if she's on Earth or New Altea or anywhere else, she's with the people she loves.

 _They're_ her home.

**Author's Note:**

> You'll pry the "lions sacrifice themselves instead" concept from my cold dead hands.


End file.
